united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderman
Peter Parker grew up with his Aunt and Uncle. He developed his powers when he was beaten by a radioactive spider. Upon witnessing his uncle's death, Peter used his abilities to capture the murderer. Realizing he can do more, Parker dons a costume and later became the superhero Spiderman. Parker works for the Daily Bugle as a photographer. He is also a founding member of the Avengers Biography Early Life Peter Parker's parents died when he was still very young and he was left in the loving care of his wide Uncle Ben, and his caring Aunt May. In grade school, Peter developed a crush on the girl next door, Mary Jane Watson, which continued throughout his high school years. Growing up, he was considered a nerd, someone who never was in with the in-crowd. Sometime in his life, he became best friends with Harry Osbon, who looked after and defended him thoughout his life. Becoming Spiderman The Bite Peter, Harry and longtime crush MJ and their classmates had a field trip in a genetics laboratory, While taking pictures of different spiders, he notices that one spider is missing. When they start to tour on another room, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically enhanced super-spider. He passes out upon arriving home and when he wakes up, he finds that his vision has improved and his body has metamorphosized into a muscular physique. When he arrives in school, he accidentally produces a web that hits Flash Thompson's food. Flash retalliates by fighting but Peter manages to dodge all the punches of Flash and throws him a punch of his own, knocking Flash out. After the fight, Peter leaves school and heads down to an alley only to discover that he has developed spider like abilities. He quickly learns to scale walls, jump from building to building and swing via webs coming out from his hands. Uncle Ben's Death Lying to Uncle Ben and Aunt May on where he is going, he heads towards a wrestling invitation match in hopes of buying a car to impress Mary Jane. During an argument, Uncle Ben states to Peter that "With great power, comes great responsibility", Peter then leaves the car. Peter easily wins the contest but was cheated out of the contest money. In retalliation, he allows the thief to escape with the promoters money. Afterwards, Peter finds out that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Enraged, Peter tracks the carjacker only to reveal that it was the same guy who he allowed to escape earlier. During the struggle, the carjacker falls out of the window and dies. Upon graduating, Peter decides to use his abilities to fight injustice and dons a new costume and the person of Spiderman. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility Emergence of Enemies As Spiderman, Peter quickly became famous as he was stopping almost all the crimes in New York. During his intern training, Peter meets Dr. Curtis Connors, a biologist for Oscorp. The two talked about replicating lizard dna onto human dna in order for humans to grow back any of their lost limbs. Days later, Peter finds himself battling a lizard-like creature, revealed to be Dr. Connors. For days Spiderman has been tracking down the Lizard and eventually their final battle went down when the Lizard tried to turn everyone into lizard-like creatures, only for Spiderman to defeat and stop him. This marks the first superhuman fight of Spiderman. Peter was invited by Dr. Otto Octavius, another Oscorp scientist, to watch him perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. Doc Ock then robs a bank where the Tritium element he needs to power up his reactor is at. Spiderman chases him at a clock tower and later at a train station. The two had an intense battle but Doctor Octopus escaped when he destroys the breaks of the train, forcing Spiderman to stop the train by himself. Though he successfully stops the train, he passes out. He wakes up in a facility where Agent Jasper Sitwell of SHIELD introduces himself. He offers help to Spiderman by revealing the location of Dr. Octopus' secret lab and that they had built a specialized prison cell for him if Spiderman catches him and put his schemes away. During the battle, Spiderman successfully defeats Dr. Octopus by overloading his reactor, taking away the power of his tentacles. Meeting his Match Spiderman met his match when the villain known as Venom appeared. Their first encounter was when Spiderman trapped Venom into robbing a store. Venom didn't want to rule over the world but is very disgusted of Spiderman doing hero work. During a battle, Venom proves to be a worthy opponent for Spiderman but Venom doesn't kill but instead makes a vow that he will be Spiderman's greatest enemy for years to come. He leaves Spiderman wondering and never to be seen again. The True Killer Peter learns about the true killer of Uncle Ben and finds out that he had escaped from prison. He tracks him down, only to find out that the killer had mutated into a Sandman. After a climatic battle, the Sandman begs for forgiveness and tells Peter that he did not intend to kill his uncle but was forced by his partner and that he did it for the sake of his sick daughter. Peter forgives him and releases him vowing that if he ever uses his abilities for evil, Spiderman will stop him at all cost. The Goblin Spiderman met another villain in the form of the Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp, father of Harry, who seem to have resurfaced when he used Dr. Connor's experiments on himself; granting him an alter-ego and superhuman powers. His first act was when he killed most of the board of directors when he was ousted form his own company. The Green Goblin tries to free the Lizard but their effots were thwart by Spiderman with the help from SHIELD agent, Jasper Sitwell. Upon learning of his father's actions, Harry is disgusted. Peter then congratulates Harry for being announced as new CEO of Oscorp. Avengers Assemble Initiation Peter is recruited by Agent Sitwell into the Avengers Initiative. Together with Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow, they rescued an Arcanian alien known as Griffin from a group of aliens known as the Kryptonians. Attack on the Helicarrier While interrogating Griffin, they find themselves attack by Kryptonian warriors commanded by Faora. Spiderman was task to protect Griffin but was overpowered and knocked out. Griffin is killed by Faora, Thor is drop from the Helicarrier and he is captured as insurance by the Kryptonians. Zod's Threat General Zod, military leader of the Kryptonians releases a worldwide footage of him telling Earth to hand over the Arcnet in exchange for peace. Battle of Mission City Spiderman is released when Tony Stark lets himself be captured. He rejuvenates and joins the other heroes when they gather up in a nearby bridge. He forms a team with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow to stop the alien invasion of the Kryptonians. His orders was to evacuate civilians from the area as he was the fastes and most capable of doing so. He then forms a tandem with Thor against the brute Nam-EK. After a long battle, Spiderman sees Iron Man piloting Griffin's ship directly towards the Black Zero, hitting it and igniting a black hole. He also sees a nuclear missile hit the ship inside the black hole and prepares to catch Stark who is falling to the ground but Hulk beats him to it. Spiderman, Thor, Captain America and Hulk run over a lifeless body of Stark only for Hulk to scream in his face. The heroes celebrate their victory and together they form the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes.